Always and Forever
by jezzybellejones
Summary: *One-shot. *Paric. Jessica wonders why Pam has stayed so loyally by Eric's side for so many years and Auntie Pam gives her the reasons why.


***A/N Nothing much to tell here. Just a quick little Paric one-shot. Don't own them. Never will. Yada Yada Yada. Read and review if you want. Reviews make me happy. You want to make me happy don't you? Much obliged and grateful if you do :D**

"Pam?" Jessica asked the older vampire as she watched her wipe down Fangtasia's bar counter with lightning quick vampire speed.

Pam rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Cheeto? Shouldn't you be getting to ground? Grown-ups are working here."

"Well, yeah I guess… but I need to ask you something." Jessica answered sheepishly.

Pam gave an exasperated sigh and narrowed her eyes at Jessica. "Make it quick. I got shit to do."

"Bill has been a good maker and almost like a dad to me this last year, but I don't feel that devoted to him. Sometimes I just want to run and be on my own like I never really have in my life. I know I'm not ready, but I want to, ya know? What has made you stay with Eric all these years?" Jessica asked, hoping Pam wouldn't slap her or worse for daring to mention her maker's name.

Pam's face kept its usual stoic front, and she hesitated a moment before beginning to answer Jessica's query.

"Eric has saved my life more than once, Jessica. The first time I met him as a human, he saved me from a man who had attacked me with intentions of raping me and had me at knife point. I knew I wanted him the very second our eyes locked and his hand brushed against the collar of my dress. Watching him speed off into the night intrigued me like nothing else, and then I knew that I more than desired him; I needed him."

Jessica's eyes grew wide at Pam's confession. "That's so romantic. He was like your knight in shining armor."

"Oh he was more than that, Cheeto." Pam continued as she recalled the next point in their early history together. "He was a dapper as fuck vampire in a top hat. He was like nothing I had ever seen, and I couldn't get him out of my mind, and I guess he couldn't get me out of his either. He came to visit the brothel I ran the next night. Though I already knew that I both desired and needed him, I didn't want to need him. I was always very self-sufficient and put business first, and I was afraid that just one touch from him would ruin me forever, and boy was I right. I offered him the best girls I had, but he insisted that it was only me in which he had any interest.

I hate to be the one to tell you this… actually I don't really give a shit, but Bill was a different vampire back then. He and Lorena were draining all the girls in my brothel, and I struck a deal with Eric; if he would run them off, he could have me. It was really a win win on my end, but I digress. He made good on his promise, and made the sweetest love to me that I had ever experienced up until the point. I wasn't sure what sex with a vampire would be like, but it definitely wasn't that. It felt almost like my wedding night, and I guess it was. I was already pretty in love with that big strong Viking… more so than I have ever or will ever feel for anyone else, and those feelings have just grown stronger and more intense over our century together. He is the only one for me."

Jessica felt herself swooning at the love story that Pam was telling her. She was surprised by how candid and honest Pam was being with her; she was even more shocked at the red tears that were brimming around Pam's eyes.

"So what happened next?" Jessica asked.

Pam swallowed hard and her voice took on a softness that was previously unheard of to Jessica. Finally, Pam continued the tale.

"As well as I had done for myself in my business, I was miserable as a human, and I knew that my days of decent living were numbered. I begged him to turn me, and at first he adamantly refused me. I've always been head strong, and so I made kind of a rash decision. One way or another, my human life was going to end that night, so I sliced my wrists. Eric could have left me there to die, or healed and glamored me, but he didn't. He let me walk the world with him, and for that I'll be eternally grateful and loyal."

"Soooo…. You MADE him turn you?" Jessica asked.

"Nobody makes Eric Northman do ANYTHING." Pam spat. "He turned me because he chose to. He told me later that Godric once told him that he would know when the time was right for him to become a maker. He waited nine hundred years, and fate brought us together. I truly believe that."

Jessica pondered the story that she'd just been told for a few minutes. She had certainly never felt anything romantic towards Bill, and he had only turned her because he had been ordered to do so. But things were different for Eric and Pam.

"You still love him don't you?" Jessica finally asked.

"Always and forever, Cheeto. Always and forever." Pam answered softly.


End file.
